Entre amour et amitié
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Pour le bonheur de l'autre, on est parfois prêt à se mettre en retrait.


Voici un petit one-shot sur notre couple Nanoha/Fate c'est pour répondre à une demande de mon propre concours d'écriture par un de mes lecteurs. J'ai décidé d'écrire sur le thème la première fois. Inspiré de la chanson Crush David Archuleta.

* * *

Je me rappelais la première fois que je l'avais rencontré, c'était lors d'une fête que l'on m'avait invité car je déprimais dans mon coin. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à elle, j'étais intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre depuis bien longtemps, son nom était Shamal. C'était la plus grande sportive de notre école et une des plus brillantes de notre académie. Elle était la seule pour moi et il n'y avait personne à mes yeux. Je ne pensais qu'à elle, je ne voyais que elle. Je l'admirais, je voulais lui ressembler, pouvoir marcher sur ses traces mais j'avais réalisé avec le temps que c'était plus que cela, j'étais amoureuse d'elle mais je ne pouvais me dévoiler, j'étais si microscopique dans son monde, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place ou que je faisais simplement tâche. Mais elle m'était inaccessible par sa grande popularité et sa beauté. Je pouvais simplement la regarder de loin, car contrairement à elle je n'avais rien ; pas d'argent, de nom, j'étais l'invisible dans notre école.

Je me rappelle comment on était devenu amies, en réalité je ne m'y attendait pas. Elle est venue un jour me voir et discuta alors que j'étais incrédule par sa soudaine présence. Je la connaissais à peine, je ne savais même pas qu'elle faisait partie de mon école. Elle devait être aussi impopulaire que comme. Elle se présenta, son nom était Nanoha Takamachi, au début j'avais des difficultés à me le remémorer.

Puis du jour au lendemain, c'était devenu naturel de le prononcer. Je ne fis attention au début mais nous devenions assez proche toutes les deux. Et je la considérais finalement comme une amie que une intruse. Nous partagions pas mal de chose en commun, j'aimais beaucoup l'écouter parler, ça l'embarrassait toujours quand je la fixais avec un sourire sans rien dire. Nous étions constamment ensemble, pendant les pauses, après les cours et les weekend. Je l'aimais beaucoup, c'était ma meilleure amie, la seule que j'avais.

Elle avait réussis à percer au grand jour mon secret sur mon amour impossible envers Shamal. Car je ne faisais que la regarder selon ses dires et j'étais surtout peu discrète. Elle me demanda si j'avais avoué mes sentiments, mais je lui ai simplement ris au nez. Elle resta toujours aussi sérieuse. Alors je lui expliquais la raison de mon retrait. Elle paraissait au début surpris,e mais me dit que je devais tenter ma chance, c'était la fin de l'année; de plus j'étais quelqu'un de merveilleux, ce serait flatteur d'avoir une déclaration de moi, qu'elle-même serait heureuse d'avoir d'aussi beaux sentiments. Ce fut à cet instant que je vis le sourire angélique qui me troubla. Je n'en connaissais pas la raison, mais je la trouvais simplement belle. Je ne l'avais jamais réellement regardé attentivement, car c'était mon amie. Mais lorsque j'y prêtais plus d'attention, je vis qu'elle était aussi très populaire surtout auprès des garçons. Je pouvais entendre les compliments sur sa personne. Et je la vis sous un nouveau jour.

''Pourquoi ?'' Questionnais-je en mangeant mon sandwich alors qu'elle essuya des miettes sur le coin de ma lèvre et je rosissais légèrement.

''Pourquoi quoi Fate-chan ?''

''Tu es ici ?''

''Car c'est le déjeuner voyons et je meurs de faim.''

''Non je veux dire avec moi.''

''Car c'est ce qu'on fait en général depuis plus de un mois. Est-ce que ça va ?''

''Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir mon amie ? J'ai vu que tu étais populaire autant de Shamal, tu fais partie de nombreux clubs alors pourquoi moi ?'' Je le vis prendre une pose pensive puis elle se mit à sourire alors que mon cœur rata des battements.

''Car tu n'as aucun préjugé sur ma personne et je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours voulu te parler car tu avais un petit quelque chose qui attiré mon attention alors j'ai pris l'occasion de le faire.'' Puis elle se mit à rire divinement et je fronçais aussitôt des sourcils.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''Tu ne te rappelles pas la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré.''

''A cette fête ?'' Tentais-je alors qu'elle secoua négativement la tête.

''Non bien avant.'' Voyant que je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir, elle continua. ''C'était la fin des cours et un garçon s'est déclaré à moi et ça procuré comme d'habitude de la jalousie de mes camarades qui se mirent à m'insulter derrière mon dos en me traitant de traînée à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, et d'autres insultes plus indélicats. Je l'ai surprises sans qu'elles ne le remarque, alors qu'en général ces mêmes personnes faisaient les gentilles en face de moi.'' Je restais bouche bée, comment pouvait-on insulter ainsi Nanoha ? C'était la gentillesse même ! '' Et puis tu es étais là, près de ton casier et tu as dit à ses filles qu'elles étaient simplement jalouses parce qu'elles étaient trop moches, que si tu étais un garçon, toi aussi tu te déclarerais sans hésitation à moi car j'étais magnifique. Et quand tu as dit ces mots, j'étais à la sortie des toilettes. Personne ne m'avait jamais prise ma défense jusqu'à maintenant.'' Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle m'avait évoqué et je ne m'en rappelais même pas d'avoir fait ça. Puis ce fut l'illumination, oui j'avais bien fait ça mais je ne connaissais même pas à l'époque mon amie, j'avais juste voulu que ces commères arrêtent leurs piaillements incessants. Elle se mit de nouveau à rire alors que je rougissais.

''Je sais que tu ne me connaissais pas, et c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as tapé dans l'œil, si je peux utiliser cette expression dans le contexte actuel.''

''Je vois.'' Nous continuons à manger sans plus évoquer ce sujet. Mais depuis ce jour quelque chose changea en moi, puis une chose impensable se produit les jours suivants. Shamal se trouvait en chair et en os en face de moi, et elle voulait me parler. J'étais sous le choc, pourquoi voulait-elle me parler ?

''Nanoha m'a demandé de venir te voir car tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important.'' A cet instant je la détestais, elle me mettait au pied du mur alors que je lui avais dit que je ne souhaitais pas déclarer mes sentiments. Je vis la châtaigne sortir de l'établissement et je la fusillais du regard alors qu'elle me souhaita bonne chance et s'enfuit rapidement avant que je puisse l'arrêter. Son regard était différent d'habitude. Elle avait l'air triste…

''Je…non…elle s'est trompée…je dois y aller…'' Bégayais-je maladroitement mais mon premier amour se mit en face de moi alors que je voulais rejoindre Takamachi.

''J'ai toujours voulu t'aborder Fate mais je n'ai jamais osé jusqu'à maintenant.''

''Quoi ? Moi ?''

''Oui. Je voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble.'' J'avais toujours rêvé d'entendre ces mots mais maintenant que je les écoutais c'était différent. Je ne ressentais pas de la joie, ou de l'euphorie, j'étais flatté qu'elle m'avait remarqué mais pas plus…comment était-ce possible alors qu'auparavant je ne voyais qu'elle. Oui je devrais accepter sa demande, mais un visage apparut et se fut celui de Nanoha. Les moments où elle se mit à rire, à me parler avec une grande tendresse, lorsqu'elle me serra dans ses bras quand j'allais mal ou simplement pour le plaisir de le faire. Quand nous nous donnions la main pour rentrer chez nous, lorsque nous nous blottissions dans les bras de l'une et l'autre après avoir vu ensemble un film chez, ou quand elle dormait contre moi lorsque nous passions la nuit chez. ou qu'on passait la majorité de notre temps à nous envoyer des messages par téléphone.

Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué plus tôt que mon amour est passé à autre chose, vers une autre personne qui était Nanoha.

''Ces mots me remplissent de bonheur, cela fait plusieurs mois que je te regardais Shamal. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai découvert le sens du mot aimer. Et je te remercie pour cela, car j'ai réalisé ce que je voulais véritable. Merci mais je ne peux accepter de sortir avec toi alors que mon cœur appartient sans que je ne me rende compte à quelqu'un d'autre.''

''C'est Nanoha n'est-ce pas ?'' Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

''Oui mais je ne pense pas que cela soit réciproque. Elle est déjà avec quelqu'un.''

''Qui ?''

''Yuuno. Il y a des rumeurs qui circule qui sortent ensemble.'' Shamal se mit à rire puis m'observa avec malice.

''Vraiment, tu devrais ne pas croire les rumeurs qui vienne probablement de ce Yuuno qui s'est fait rejeter je ne sais pas combien de fois. Va la voir, elle était anéantie lorsqu'elle me demanda de te voire. J'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer.'' Je n'avais donc pas imaginé cette peine. Je m'excusais de Shamal et je poursuis Nanoha qui devait se rendre chez elle toute seule. Je me sentis coupable, je ne voulais plus la laisser.

Je la vis traverser le passage piéton et j'hurlais son nom, elle se retourna en ma direction et je vis des larmes sur son visage. Était ce de ma faute ? Etais-je à ce point aveugle pour ne pas me rendre compte de sa présence essentielle à mes côtés.

''NANOHA ! Merci pour tout ! Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais ! Tu m'as montré des choses que je ne pensais pas possible ! Je t'aime ! Veux-tu sortir avec moi et devenir ma petite amie ?'' Questionnais-je alors que mon cœur battait furieusement. Mais elle ne répondit rien, je n'aurais pas dû faire cella et si j'avais brisé notre amitié ? Le feu passa au rouge et elle s'approcha en ma direction alors que j'essayais de me rattraper de ma bourde. Avant que je ne puisse le faire elle s'empara de mes lèvres et m'embrassa.

Elle n'était pas la première qui fit battre mon cœur mais dorénavant elle était la seule qui puisse le faire.


End file.
